


Muscle

by swtalmnd



Series: Divine Intervention [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Angel Sex, First Time, M/M, Writin' Dirty 2019, this is it this is the porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 13:03:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18447140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swtalmnd/pseuds/swtalmnd
Summary: Castiel has his way with every part of Dean.





	Muscle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [oceaxe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceaxe/gifts).



> I did a double length ficlet tonight because it's finally the sex and I'm a wordy fucker and didn't want to split it up into two. Please enjoy my slow descent into hell via angel porn.
> 
> (Pleasure is not a sin, Dean.)

Dean didn't know what he'd expected from sex with an angel, but the lean muscle under his hands caught him off guard, despite his objective awareness of Castiel's hotness. Dean made short work of both of their clothing, charmed by the way Castiel wore the same thing all the time, finding the loose white boxers nerdy and adorable and much better on the floor next to his own sleek black boxer briefs. Castiel took over once they were naked, lifted Dean up and laid him out, and Dean swore he could see a hint of wings, black and bigger than the room could hold, arching above them protectively.

"Cas, fuck, we're really doing this," he blurted, hard and ready with Castiel settling between his knees. There were already condoms and lube on the nightstand; Dean had known what he wanted, and he knew the value of having your equipment at the ready.

Castiel kissed the inside of Dean's knee, a tender gesture that melted some of the tension away. "I have wanted to be the recipient of your affections, but I wouldn't require it of you any more than you would demand it of me."

The feelings in Dean's chest were big enough to choke on, so he did what he always did and concentrated on the feelings lower down, stroking his hard dick until fluid welled up at the tip. "I want you, Cas. See?"

Castiel inhaled deeply, his own cock twitching in a decidedly unangelic manner. "I do see, more than you think." His hands slid up Dean's thighs and kisses followed, that intent expression so different when there was naked skin to go with it. He made a sound of surprise when a questing finger found slickness.

Dean flushed. "I, uh, pregamed a little," he explained. "In the shower."

"Dean." Castiel's voice was rough, his eyes intent. 

A finger slid into Dean, heat and something more, a wash of what he thought might be angel grace mingling with his human soul. "Fuck, Cas, what." He fought to keep his eyes open, to watch Castiel's face as he explored inside of Dean's more intimately than anyone else ever could.

"I will not harm you," promised Castiel again, other hand reaching for the lube. "I need to be inside you in all ways to properly take care of you." The grace inside Dean flexed, caressing things that had nothing at all to do with his body, and Dean's back arched in pleasure.

"Cas, fuck, you're gonna, gonna ruin me." Dean's voice was broken, needy. "Please."

Castiel added lube and another finger, giving Dean a very possessive look. Dean blinked and Cas was right there, kissing him, feeding him grace and pleasure at both ends. "I will make you desire no other but me," he growled, pulling his fingers out and pressing his cock inside, enveloping Dean in his grace the same way Dean was holding Castiel in his body, caged and hot and safe.

Dean wanted to find words to respond to that, some feeling other than the yesyesyes that was drowning out any sensible thought, but then Cas put his hand right over the print he'd left on Dean's shoulder, over the brand he'd left on Dean's soul, and his entire being resonated with a profound, perfect, "Yours."

Castiel's hand moved to Dean's hair and they fell back into the physical, bodies still waiting their turn, hot and wet and everything Dean had been craving. Something in him reveled that he could have this whenever he wanted it, could give himself into the angel's care or even have Castiel, care for him right back.

Castiel growled and started thrusting harder, as though he'd felt the thought and found it good. The shadow of his wings was growing deeper, filling Dean's mind with incongruous thoughts of safety, of danger, flooding adrenaline through his veins. Dean wrapped his legs around Cas's hips and rode him harder, one hand on his own cock and his back arched to bare his throat, his chest, his soul.

Cas took all of him and more, biting at tender skin and sliding his hand up over Dean's heart, thrusting deep into him. "Orgasm with me, Dean," he growled, his voice half-broken, full of all the emotions he usually kept in check, hidden.

Despite the awkward words, that voice reached right into Dean's balls and he came, from the touches inside and out, from his own hand on his dick, from Castiel on top of him, taking him, loving him. Dean was pretty sure he'd never felt anything half as good as the way Castiel's grace pulsed all through his damaged soul while Castiel's body, his fragile human form, spilled pleasure into Dean.

Dean went limp in every sense, staring up at Castiel's blue eyes and feeling like he might actually, literally be glowing. "Fuck."

Castiel laughed. "Again so soon?" he teased, looking and sounding just as wrecked as Dean felt. 

When he withdrew from Dean's body, some of his grace lingered, and Dean asked, "Are you always gonna be in me now?"

Castiel's eyes fluttered at the thought. "I can't maintain it at a distance for long, not as anything more than a spark."

"I want the spark," said Dean, mouth ahead of his brain if not his heart.

Castiel melted into him, cleaning them with his magic and then curling into Dean with the shadows of his wings draped over them like a blanket. It wasn't physical, but Dean could feel it anyway, keeping him warm and safe. "I can do that," he said, laying his hand over Dean's chest. 

Something happened, something Dean didn't understand but knew was important. Castiel's grace withdrew completely, leaving just a tiny glow in Dean's chest.

"No more bar pickups," said Castiel, tapping Dean's sternum. "This means I satisfy those needs now."

Dean chuckled. "Angel married, huh? Yeah, I'm okay with that," he said, pulling Cas in for another kiss. "But you get to explain it to Sam."

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently not having time to get these betaed has meant a lot of weird tense errors? So if you spot a typo feel free to point it out, as I keep finding them 4 days later and facepalming over it.


End file.
